Love Story That Has No Beginning
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Apakah akan ada akhir yang bahagia bagi kisah cinta yang bahkan tidak pernah dimulai? Ini hanyalah realita kisah cinta Haruno Sakura yang masih menyimpan perasaannya hingga perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir. "Sasuke-kun dihukum mati? Setelah ia mengorbankan segalanya untuk kembali ke Konoha? Ini tidak adil! Demi Tuhan! ia berhak mendapat akhir yang bahagia." CANON FIC.
1. Prolog

Karya ini terinspirasi oleh manga dan anime Naruto, forum-forum di internet yang berdebat soal kemungkinan SasuSaku benar-benar terjadi di canon, _quotes_ angel-puppeteer, dan fandom SasuSaku.

Sekali lagi saya peringatkan bahwa akan banyak sekali SPOILER terutama buat yang belum mengikuti manga Naruto hingga chapter 661. Cerita ini dibuat dari sudut pandang Sakura. Setting timelinenya adalah waktu setelah berakhirnya perang dunia ninja ketiga. Namun akan banyak _flashback_ yang muncul sehingga kemungkinan _spoiler _akan semakin besar.

_I've warned you... There's will be spoiler in this fanfiction._

"_Is there any happy ending for the love that has no beginning?" –_angel puppeteer

Please enjoy!

Regards,

Akina Takahashi

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Canon, Angsty, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Love Story That Has No Beginning**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Prolog**

_Is there any happy ending for the love that has no beginning?_

Aku tahu. Sejak awal Sasuke tidak pernah melihatku. Bahkan diantara anggota tim tujuh yang lain pun ia jauh lebih menghormati Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

Walaupun mungkin ada saat dimana ia peduli padaku. Misalnya saja saat ujian Chuunin atau saat serangan Gaara ke Konoha. Waktu itu, aku sempat terlena karena saat itu ia berkata bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya untuk kedua kalinya. Berharap jika aku juga termasuk ke dalam daftar orang yang disayangi olehnya.

.

.

Seharusnya aku mengubur jauh-jauh harapan itu karena tak lama setelah kejadian itu ia membuang segalanya. Ia lebih memilih pergi bersama Orochimaru daripada tinggal di Konoha.

Aku memang bodoh karena hingga saat ini aku masih menyimpan perasaan cinta padanya. Padahal ia telah mengutarakan dengan jelas jawaban dari pernyataan cintaku dulu. Disaat aku mengutarakan perasaanku sepenuh hati ia malah memukul tengkukku hingga aku pingsan dan meninggalkanku di bangku taman yang dingin. Sendirian. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Bukankah itu sudah jelas bahwa ia menolakku? Bahwa ia mencampakkanku?

Tapi entah kenapa saat itu aku masih berharap bahwa suatu saat ia akan kembali dan membalas perasaanku. Berharap bahwa selama aku dan Sasuke berada dibawah langit yang sama maka suatu saat perasaanku akan terhubung dengannya.

.

.

Ya, aku memang menyedihkan. Aku tahu itu.

.

.

Aku selalu menggantungkan harapan pada satu kata yang diucapkannya padaku sebelum meninggalkan Konoha.

"_Arigatou_ –terima kasih"

terima kasih untuk apa? Kenapa ia berterima kasih padaku? Jika benar ia peduli padaku mengapa ia pergi meninggalkanku? Mengapa ia tidak mengizinkanku pergi bersamanya?

.

.

Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan pernah ada di hatinya karena tempat itu sudah dipenuhi dengan dendam. Tak ada lagi tempat untukku.

.

.

Seharusnya aku tahu. Saat itu, saat dia pergi dari Konoha sebenarnya aku telah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Karena itulah aku memohon pada Naruto untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Karena aku tahu, saat itu aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk membawanya kembali. Sementara Naruto, saat itu ia telah dianggap sebagai orang yang penting keberadaannya oleh Sasuke.

Aku benci diriku. Aku benci saat Naruto berjuang mati-matian bertarung dengan Sasuke, aku hanya mampu menangis meratapi nasibku.

Aku benci diriku. Disaat Naruto masih memiliki harapan agar Sasuke dapat kembali seperti dulu, aku malah menutup harapan itu dan bersikap putus asa.

Karena itulah aku memohon pada Tsunade-shisou agar dia mau membimbingku. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat lagi sehingga Naruto tidak perlu lagi menanggung beban berat itu sendirian.

Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto-lah satu-satunya yang mampu mewujudkan mimpinya, membuktikan perkataannya yang dulu hanya dianggap sebagai bualan belaka oleh semua penduduk Konoha. Ia telah menjadi pahlawan tidak hanya bagiku tetapi juga bagi seluruh penduduk Konoha. Dibandingkan Naruto kemampuanku tidak seberapa.

.

.

Aku bodoh karena menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk mengeluarkan orang yang kucintai dari kegelapan yang telah menderanya selama bertahun-tahun adalah dengan cara membunuhnya. Tekad itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka, buktinya saat aku bertemu dengannya aku tak dapat melakukan apapun. Tanganku gemetar hingga kunai yang kugenggam terlepas dari tanganku.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa mematuhi peraturan dasar ninja.

_Seorang ninja tidak boleh menunjukkan emosinya dalam keadaan apapun._

Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih, aku dikuasai oleh perasaanku sendiri. Rasa cinta yang seharusnya sudah terkubur dalam-dalam itu kembali bangkit.

Tetapi saat itulah saat yang paling kutakutkan. Disaat rasa cintaku kembali muncul, Sasuke malah berusaha untuk membunuhku. Tidak hanya sekali. Bahkan beberapa kali. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya saat itu. Jika Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei tidak menyelamatkanku, aku pasti sudah mati ditangan orang yang sangat kucintai.

.

.

Cih, lagi-lagi aku menjadi gadis lemah yang harus diselamatkan. Aku benci akan hal itu.

.

.

Kami bertemu sekali lagi saat perang dunia Ninja ketiga. Saat itu ia bergabung dengan aliansi lima negara untuk bertempur melawan Uchiha Madara. Ia membantu Naruto dan mereka berdua berhasil memenangkan pertempuran walaupun keduanya menderita luka cukup parah sehingga aku dan para ninja medis yang lain harus bekerja sangat keras untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Dan akhirnya aku merasa diriku berguna untuknya.

Seringkali setiap kali aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang rawatnya tanganku bergetar. Entah perasaan apa yang menjalar di tubuhku setiap aku melihat wajah tertidurnya yang damai. Berulangkali aku mengingatkan diriku agar aku tidak kembali berharap padanya. Berulangkali aku berkata pada diriku agar berhenti mencintainya, agar berhenti berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan melihatku.

.

.

Keadaan tidak akan pernah sama seperti dulu. Tim tujuh sudah berubah. Aku tahu itu.

Terkadang aku iri dengan tim Shikamaru yang masih tidak berubah seperti dulu. Ino, Chouji, dan Shikamaru telah mengenal sejak berada di akademi dulu. Mereka terus tumbuh bersama hingga hubungan mereka menjadi sangat dekat seperti saudara.

Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah seandainya jika perasaan ini tidak pernah ada apakah tim tujuh juga dapat kembali sama seperti dulu? Jika seandainya aku bukan _fangirl_ bodoh Sasuke yang selalu menolak ajakan kencan Naruto, apakah tim tujuh juga akan sama seperti tim sepuluh?

.

.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengakhiri perasaan ini. Padahal aku tahu, takkan ada akhir yang bahagia bagi kisah cinta yang bahkan tidak pernah dimulai.

Ya, aku tahu ini hanyalah perasaan satu arah. Dan perasaan satu arah tidak dapat disebut cinta. Karena cinta adalah perasaan yang bersambut, cinta muncul dari perasaan dua orang. Bukan satu orang saja. Dan kisahku dengan Sasuke takkan pernah dimulai karena selama ini perasaanku tak pernah bersambut. Tak akan pernah.

_Is there any happy ending for the love that has no beginning?_

.

.

Akina Takahashi presents,

_For the love story of __**Haruno Sakura.**_

-To Be Continue-

Wanna see more?

Please review!

With love,

Akina Takahashi


	2. Conciousness

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Canon, Angsty, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Love Story That Has No Beginning**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: Consciousness**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" Sapa Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruang rawat Naruto yang baru saja sadar dari koma akibat pertarungan melawan Uchiha Madara. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan bunga lili putih di vas bunga yang berada di atas meja.

"Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto ceria. Tangan kanan dan kirinya masih dipenuhi bebatan perban akibat luka yang dideritanya namun sepertinya hari ini dia sudah tampak jauh lebih baik. Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu semenjak pertarungan hebat itu. Dan hasilnya sudah jelas, aliansi lima negara berhasil memenangkan peperangan dan membunuh Uchiha Madara beserta Uchiha Obito.

Sakura berjalan menuju Naruto kemudian meletakkan tangannya di urat nadi pemuda itu. "Hm, tidak ada masalah dengan denyut nadimu." Setelahnya ia menggerakkan tangannya ke dahi si _blonde_ itu perlahan untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda itu. "Suhu tubuhmu juga sudah normal." Gadis itu tersenyum menatap mata _cerulean _Naruto. "Mungkin besok atau dua hari lagi kau sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit."

"_YATTA!" _Naruto berteriak senang. "Akhirnya aku bisa makan di Ichiraku ramen!"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh makan sembarangan?" Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Kau harus makan sesuai dengan menu yang kusarankan."

"APAA?" Naruto terlihat panik. Ia teringat akan suplemen kesehatan yang diberikan Sakura padanya saat ia berlatih untuk mengontrol _chakra_nya. Rasanya sangat mengerikan.

"Tidak mau! Sakura-chan kumohon... aku bisa mati kalau tidak makan rameen~" Naruto merengek. Ia menarik tangan Sakura. "Rameeenn, aku ingin rameeen..."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menarik tangannya. "Tidak ada ramen buatmu!"

"Sakuraaa-chaaaan... kumohooon..." rengekan Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Tidak. Atau kau mau menginap beberapa minggu lagi disini setelah kupatahkan tulang rusukmu?" ancam Sakura.

Naruto yang merinding setelah memikirkan betapa dahsyatnya kekuatan Sakura segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"..."

"Naruto..." Kali ini suara Sakura berubah menjadi jauh lebih lembut dibandingkan tadi. Mata _emerald_nya menatap Naruto tulus. "_Arigatou._"

Mata biru Naruto melebar.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan dunia ninja dari kehancuran, terima kasih karena kau telah memberi harapan padaku, ah maksudku aku dan para ninja Konoha yang lain…" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Terima kasih karena telah membawa Sasuke-kun pulang."

"Aku tidak sehebat itu Sakura-chan." Naruto tertawa hambar. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak. Itu semua benar, Naruto."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melawan Uchiha Madara jika kalian tidak membantuku." Naruto tersenyum. "Justru kalianlah yang telah memberiku harapan. Dan yang terakhir, bukan aku yang membawa Sasuke kembali. Sasuke kembali atas keinginannya sendiri."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami semua pasti sudah mati jika kau tidak memberikan _chakra_mu, Naruto… dan Sasuke, dia kembali setelah melihat tekadmu yang begitu kuat. Dia kembali karena kau telah berhasil menunjukkan jalan yang benar padanya." Ia memeluk Naruto dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. "Terima kasih Naruto karena telah menjadi pahlawan bagiku dan juga bagi Konoha."

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih menyukai rekan satu timnya itu. Walaupun saat ini ia sedikit bimbang karena Hinata telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Sebaiknya kau segera memberi Hinata jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya waktu itu."

"Aah itu…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Sedikit salah tingkah ketika mendengar saran sahabat baiknya ini.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto. Kau harus memberikan jawaban yang bagus tentunya." Sakura pura-pura kecewa. "Tidak setelah kau menolak pernyataan cintaku."

"Ah, hei! Kau tahu kan saat itu kau menyatakan cinta padaku karena kau ingin aku melupakan janjiku untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Itu bukan pernyataan cinta sungguhan Sakura-chan!"

"Haah, banyak alasan kau Naruto!" gerutu Sakura. "Masa kau tega membiarkan Hinata menanti tanpa ada kepastian yang jelas?"

"Iya, akan segera kupikirkan." Akhirnya Naruto menyerah. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Sesaat Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura mengeras.

"Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Luka-lukanya sudah mulai sembuh dan mungkin dia juga akan diperbolehkan pulang satu atau dua hari lagi." Jelas Sakura. Naruto dapat melihat mata hijau _emerald_ gadis itu sempat meredup sesaat.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Ah, jam besuk sudah hampir habis. Aku harus segera menengok Sasuke-kun." Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan melambaikan tangan dengan ceria pada Naruto. "_Jaa na, _Narutoo!"

"_Jaa_ na Sakura-chaaan! Besok jangan lupa bawakan aku makanan enak yaa!" Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Sakura sambil tertawa lebar.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menjauhi ruangan Naruto hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang ia ketahui sebagai pintu masuk menuju ke ruangan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menarik napas panjang seolah ia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang berat di balik pintu ini. Sungguh, bertemu dengan Naruto dan bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang jauh berbeda. Ia merasa nyaman dan dapat mengeluarkan segala emosinya jika berada di hadapan Naruto. Ia dapat menangis, tertawa, tersenyum, marah, ataupun dapat mengeluarkan _inner_nya di dengan bebas. Sementara di hadapan Sasuke… tidak. Tidak sekalipun. Aura dingin sang Uchiha itu selalu berhasil membuatnya berubah menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri.

TOK TOK

Sakura mengetuk pelan pintu itu. "Sasuke-kun…"

Tak ada reaksi.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang memang tidak dikunci itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ia melakukannya.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggilnya pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia melihat sang Uchiha _prodigy_ tengah terlelap diatas ranjang. Entah perasaan apa yang merayapi tubuhnya ketika melihat wajah damai Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Ia meletakkan bunga yang di bawanya ke dalam vas kemudian berjalan menuju pemuda pujaan hatinya itu.

Mata hijaunya memperhatikan rambut hitam pemuda itu yang tampak lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya, kulit putih pucatnya, wajah tampannya yang dingin, hingga tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada sewaktu mereka _genin_ dulu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi pemuda itu namun pergerakkan tangannya seketika berhenti.

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Rasa sakit yang tak ia ketahui menjalar di dadanya. Sakura mencengkram baju merahnya kuat. Tangannya gemetar ketika bayangan saat dulu pemuda Uchiha ini berniat membunuhnya kembali muncul dalam benaknya.

Bayangan _chidori_ yang berputar liar hendak menyerangnya, bayangan kunai beracun yang nyaris saja mengenai dirinya, juga bayangan wajah Sasuke yang tertawa senang ketika ia nyaris saja membunuh teman satu timnya sendiri, Karin.

HAH HAH HAH

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sesak. Ia tidak dapat lagi membiarkan kenangan-kenangan menyeramkan itu kembali menghantui benaknya. Ia mengambil langkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Masih mencengkram bajunya berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya, ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Tak lama setelah Sakura pergi. Sepasang mata _onyx _terbuka. Menandakan bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya tertidur tadi.

"Sakura…"

.

.

* * *

_**Haruno Sakura**_: _"Even during winter it keeps it's beauty, never losing to the cold. A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring."_

* * *

.

.

Sakura meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Sinar bulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Memberikan sedikit cahaya pada kamarnya yang nyaris gelap gulita. Mata hijaunya menatap kosong sebelum akhirnya ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

_Aishiteru… _

_Aku mencintaimu –aku mencintaimu –aku mencintaimu –aku mencintaimu –aku mencintaimu_

Tubuhnya bergetar sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. _Chakra_ hijau keluar dari tangannya, dengan putus asa ia berusaha menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu. Namun… tak ada yang terjadi. Entah kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak bisa hilang. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan seorang _iryo-nin_ jenius seperti dirinya tak mampu menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Menyedihkan.

Bukankah ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri agar berhenti menjadi gadis lemah yang selalu saja menjadi titik hitam dari tim tujuh?

Kenapa? Kenapa ini masih terjadi?

Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap foto tim tujuh saat mereka masih _genin_ dulu.

_Aah… rasanya sudah lama sekali…_

Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya perlahan hingga ia menyentuh ujung _frame_ foto itu.

_Seandainya aku dapat kembali ke masa itu._

_Seandainya aku dapat memperbaiki semua kesalahanku dulu._

_Seandainya saja saat itu aku lebih kuat, lebih berguna, dan lebih mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat itu…_

_Apakah… Sasuke-kun akan melihatku?_

**Tidak.**

Sakura dengan segera menarik tangannya kembali. Membiarkan foto berpigura itu tetap berada pada tempatnya.

**Berhentilah berharap.**

**Ia takkan pernah melihatmu.**

**Bagaimanapun kau berusaha.**

**Oh astaga, apakah kau buta Sakura?**

**Sudah berapa kali ia merendahkanmu? Sudah berapa kali ia mengataimu sebagai perempuan menyebalkan? Sudah berapa kali ia mengataimu sebagai perempuan tidak berguna yang hanya akan menyusahkan dirinya?**

HAAH HAAH HAAH

Napasnya terasa sangat berat.

_Kau benar. Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang keras kepala. _

Sang gadis Haruno segera membaringkan dirinya menghadap jendela. Masih meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya, sang gadis berpiyama merah muda itu kembali menangis.

**Cih.**

**Untuk apa kau menangisi si brengsek itu Sakura? Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan hanya untuknya?**

**Sudah cukup semua hinaan itu Sakura.**

**Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap keberadaanmu sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan.**

**Apa lagi yang kau harapkan darinya?**

**Apa untungnya kau mencintai pemuda arogan, keras kepala, kasar, dan sombong seperti dia? Selalu menganggap klan Uchiha sebagai pusat dunia. Mendewakan darah keturunannya sendiri lebih dari apapun. Menganggap orang lain selain keluarganya sebagai sampah. **

**Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?**

**Wajahnya yang tampan? Ataukah kemampuannya sebagai ninja?**

**Jika itu benar maka kau sama saja dengan penggemarnya yang lain. Itu bukan cinta namanya. Hanya sekedar obsesi mengidolakan seseorang.**

_Tidak._

_Bukan itu._

_Aku tahu perasaan ini lebih dari itu. Jika aku hanya sekedar penggemarnya maka seharusnya perasaan ini sudah hilang sejak ia menjadi missing nin dulu. Seharusnya aku menjadi seperti penggemarnya yang lain yang pada akhirnya kecewa padanya dan meninggalkannya. Tapi aku tidak… perasaanku padanya tak pernah hilang._

_Walaupun aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mencintainya._

_Ya, apakah kau tahu…_

_Cinta itu tidak memerlukan alasan._

_Aku tidak peduli pada wajahnya yang tampan, sifatnya yang arogan, ataukah kemampuannya yang hebat itu._

_Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku menyukai seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke._

**Hmph. Konyol.**

**Apa gunanya cinta satu arah? Apa untungnya bagimu jika dia bahkan tidak pernah membalas perasaanmu?**

**Kalau begitu simpan saja semua cintamu itu Sakura. Biarkan perasaan itu menghancurkanmu.**

_Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?_

**Buang semua perasaan tidak berguna itu, idiot!**

_Aah… benar juga… jika aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi mungkin saja aku akan kembali seperti diriku yang dulu._

Sang gadis _pink_ tersenyum pahit sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya membiarkan kegelapan menghilangkan kesadarannya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Aku akan membalaskan dendam seluruh klanku! Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku. Termasuk kau, Sakura!"_

"_Kau menyebalkan!"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

"SASUKEE! SASUKEEE!" Naruto berteriak riang ketika ia berlari memasuki ruang rawat Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara si pemuda _raven_ itu hanya menatap sebal pada pemuda _blonde _itu. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. "_Urusai dobe!_"

Sakura yang berada di belakang Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjitak kepala Naruto dari belakang. "Jangan teriak-teriak baka! Ini rumah sakit!"

"Aww! _Itai yo_ Sakura-chan!" gerutu pemuda _blonde_ itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol. "Kau bisa membuatku kembali dirawat disini!"

Sakura tidak menanggapi Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju Sasuke. "Sudah merasa lebih baik Sasuke-kun?" Senyum lembut kembali muncul di bibirnya. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau terkena cahaya matahari. Sasuke tengah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menatap keluar jendela yang terdapat di sampingnya.

"Hn…"

_Seperti biasa… dia tidak pernah berubah._

"Hei! Hn itu artinya iya atau tidak?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasuke. "Teme! Aku benci pada gumaman tak jelasmu itu. Apa salahnya sih menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaan Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto seolah ia tidak suka dikritik seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa niatnya untuk membalas pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Akhirnya itu menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sudah jauh lebih baik. Hanya saja aku masih sering mengalami sakit kepala."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Itu wajar Sasuke-kun. Kau mengalami gegar otak ringan saat kau pertama kali tiba disini. Kuharap rasa sakit itu akan hilang dalam beberapa hari ini." Ia mengarahkan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh dahi pemuda itu. Sasuke sempat melihat lengan gadis itu sedikit gemetar ketika hendak menyentuhnya.

Sakura menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi Sasuke untuk merasakan suhu badan pemuda itu. "Suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal. Mungkin sore ini kau sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang."

"Hn…"

Naruto yang mengamati perubahan atmosfir diantara Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Saat ini ia paham betul jika mereka berdua membutuhkan privasi.

"AAAHH!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak. "Aku ingat aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei! _Jaa na_ Sasuke! Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan!" Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Huf, si bodoh itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja berisik." Gerutu pemuda _onyx_ itu. Ia memandang kesal kearah punggung Naruto yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Ya, benar. Naruto selalu seperti itu." Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sasuke. Seketika senyumnya lenyap ketika ia melihat Sasuke menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Sakura merasa tidak nyaman ketika Sasuke memandangnya seperti itu.

"Tidak."

_Lagi-lagi tatapan tajam itu._

_Kenapa hatiku sakit? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah kebal?_

_Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah berhenti mencintainya?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa perasaan ini tidak pernah mau hilang? Kenapa aku harus menyimpannya selama bertahun-tahun?_

"Ah, aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya saat ini kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu ya?" Gadis _pink_ itu berbalik menjauhi Sasuke. "_Gomen na _Sasuke-kun… aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu. Aku pergi dulu."

Langkah Sakura segera terhenti ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"_Arigatou._" Tangan Sakura kembali bergetar ketika mendengar kata ini dari Sasuke. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa hampa. Dengan sedikit bersusah payah ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu menuju keluar.

_Terima kasih untuk apa? Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku Sasuke-kun?  
Apa kau berniat memberikan harapan kosong lagi padaku? Apa kau berniat menghancurkan hatiku lagi?_

_Berhenti memberi harapan padaku! Jangan biarkan aku berharap lagi!_

_Jangan bersikap baik padaku! Jangan mengasihani aku! Cukup! Semuanya sudah cukup!_

Sakura terdiam sesaat.

"_Douiteshimashite _Sasuke-kun_…"_ Dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan pemuda itu.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Air mata mengalir di kedua belah pipinya. _Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu lagi padaku?_

_Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang sama seperti saat kau pergi meninggalkanku tiga tahun yang lalu? _

.

.

.

* * *

_**Uchiha Sasuke: **__"You're annoying.. –you really are annoying..."_

* * *

.

.

.

Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya semenjak tiga tahun terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke rumah tinggalnya. Ia menghela napas, tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan kembali ke rumah menyedihkan ini lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan disini.

Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah utama di distrik Uchiha itu. Sejenak ia merasakan tangannya bergetar saat hendak menggeser pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia takut.

Ia takut bayangan kematian keluarganya akan kembali muncul menghantui benaknya. Oh astaga, pasti saat ini Uchiha Madara sedang menertawakannya dari akhirat.

Sangat konyol bukan? Seorang _shinobi _ sehebat dirinya yang mampu mengalahkan orang yang mampu mengobrak-abrik dunia ninja seperti Madara ternyata takut untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Cih."

"BRAKK"

Merasa frustasi, Sasuke menggeser pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan kasar. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari bahwa rumahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti rumah kosong yang tidak terawat selama bertahun-tahun. Semua perabotan terlihat rapi dan bersih, lantai yang terlihat seperti telah dipel berkali-kali, dan yang paling mengagetkan adalah aura hangat yang menyenangkan menguar di seluruh ruangan. Aura penuh kasih mirip seperti yang ia rasakan saat berada di dekat ibunya dulu.

_Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?_

Merasa tak tenang ia berusaha mengaktifkan _Sharingan_nya untuk berusaha mencari tahu siapa penyusup yang mungkin saja masih berkeliaran disini. Namun sayang, usahanya gagal begitu saja.

_Sialan._

_Sepertinya para perawat di rumah sakit telah menyegel aliran chakraku sehingga aku tidak dapat menggunakan ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu termasuk Sharingan._

Ia memfokuskan pendengarannya berusaha mendengar pergerakan manusia yang mungkin saja masih ada disini, yah setidaknya ia masih dapat menggunakan _taijutsu_ untuk menghajar penyusup itu.

Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya. Dengan kesal akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terdapat di ruang keluarga. Ia menutup matanya perlahan berusaha untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terus-menerus berputar di benaknya.

Bukan, bukannya ia merasa keberatan rumahnya menjadi bersih dan rapi seperti ini. Hanya saja ia merasa tidak suka jika daerah privasi miliknya dimasuki orang lain tanpa seizinnya. Yah, tipikal Uchiha.

Arogan. Kaku. Keras kepala.

_Naruto?_

_Hmph, si baka itu bahkan tidak bisa membersihkan apartemennya sendiri yang sudah tampak seperti tempat pembuangan sampah itu._

_Kakashi?_

_Oh, sejak kapan sensei pervert peduli akan kebersihan rumah seorang mantan muridnya?_

_Sakura?_

Mata hitamnya terbuka. Ya benar. Pasti gadis _pink_ itu yang melakukannya. _Shinobi_ Konoha yang memiliki ikatan dengan dirinya hanyalah mereka bertiga. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan orang selain anggota timnya sendiri.

Cih.

_Untuk apa gadis itu melakukan ini?_

_Hn… ternyata ia sama saja dengan Karin. Selalu mencari perhatian. Apakah ia berpikir dengan ini aku akan menyukainya? Oh astaga, bahkan disaat aku sekarat pun ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan Naruto terlebih dahulu daripada aku._

_Cih, aku benci itu. Aku benci dinomorduakan. Terutama jika sainganku adalah Naruto._

_Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya sama seperti waktu aku melihat ayah jauh lebih memperhatikan Itachi daripada aku. _

_Ah, aku tahu. Ini adalah perasaan iri. _

_Tidak. Ada yang berbeda dari perasaanku pada Itachi waktu itu._

_Ah aku tahu… Cemburu. Ya, aku cemburu pada Naruto._

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku harus cemburu dengan si bodoh itu? Apa pentingnya Sakura bagiku? Ia bahkan bukan anggota klan Uchiha. Ia hanya rekan satu timku dan Naruto. Itu saja. _

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Aku tidak ingin orang luar mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Apalagi ia bukan seorang Uchiha._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua semenjak Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Naruto sedang disibukkan dengan kunjungan _Rai-kage _keempat, Mei Terumi sang_ Mizu-kage, Onoki _sang_ Tsuchi-kage _ketiga dan Gaara sang _Kaze-kage_ tampan dari Suna. Jujur saja Sakura sedikit heran dengan kunjungan ketua dari negara anggota aliansi lima negara ini. Urusan apa yang sedemikian penting hingga mereka harus meninggalkan negaranya masing-masing dan datang ke Konoha?

Oh, semoga saja bukan membahas soal ancaman perang atau apapun namanya. Ia sudah muak menangani korban peperangan yang kebanyakan datang dalam keadaan mengenaskan kepadanya.

Ataukah kedatangan mereka ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

Bagaimanapun juga Uchiha Sasuke pernah dianggap sebagai ninja berbahaya bagi keamanan negara mereka.

Ah sepertinya ia berpikir terlalu jauh.

Seharusnya dengan pengorbanan Sasuke yang begitu besar saar peperangan melawan Uchiha Madara seharusnya mereka telah memaafkannya kan?

Bagaimanapun juga jika saja Sasuke tidak membantu Naruto saat itu, mungkin saja _project Tsuki No Me_ yang digagas oleh Uchiha Madara akan berhasil dan semua manusia yang hidup di bumi saat ini akan terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_ selamanya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya. Entah kenapa melihat Sasuke kembali berada di Konoha malah membuat perasaannya kacau. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi kacau seperti ini.

"_Tadaima._" Sakura membuka sepatu _boots _hitamnya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Ara, okaerinasai._" Suara hangat ibunya, Haruno Mebuki, menggema dari dapur. "Tumben sekali kau pulang cepat hari ini."

"_Okaeri_ Sakura!" Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura terlihat bersemangat menyambut putrinya pulang. Sakura tersenyum. Sungguh ia bahagia bisa memiliki ayah dan ibu yang menyayanginya. Meskipun ayahnya terkesan norak dan tidak setampan Namikaze Minato atau segagah Uchiha Fugaku tapi ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih memiliki ayah yang luar biasa. Yah walaupun ia akui ia sering kesal jika ayahnya mulai mengeluarkan candaan yang sama sekali tidak lucu buatnya.

"Sakura, bantu kaa-san untuk mencuci semua piring-piring ini!" Seperti biasanya Mebuki langsung memberi pekerjaan rumah bagi putrinya itu. Dan seperti biasanya pula Sakura selalu saja menolak untuk mengerjakannya. Ya, Sakura memang membenci pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti mencuci atau melipat pakaian.

Tanpa berkata-kata Sakura segera berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai mencuci piring-piring yang ada disana tanpa mengeluarkan protes sedikitpun. Hal ini sukses membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi kaget setengah mati karena biasanya Sakura akan langsung menolak dengan bermacam alasan dan segera naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Tumben sekali kau mau mengerjakannya." Mebuki sedikit takjub. "Kukira kau akan segera naik ke kamarmu seperti biasanya." Komentarnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya dan tidak ingin lagi mengomentari pekerjaan putrinya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan di dalam dirinya yang bilang bahwa hari ini Sakura bukanlah Sakura yang biasanya. Entah apa yang dialami putrinya hari ini.

"Tentu saja kaa-san! Semenjak si pemuda Uchiha itu kembali, Sakura kan jadi bersemangat untuk berlatih menjadi istri yang baik. Hahahaha!" Canda Kizashi.

Sakura hanya terdiam menanggapi candaan tidak lucu ayahnya. Ia masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang. Sebelum akhirnya Kizashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang berhasil membuat Sakura hampir saja memecahkan piring yang dipegangnya.

"Padahal aku akan lebih setuju jika Naruto yang menjadi calon menantuku." Kizashi menghela napas. Ia meletakkan gulungan kertas yang dipegangnya di atas kotatsu. "Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah pahlawan bagi Konoha dan masa depannya jauh lebih jelas daripada pemuda Uchiha itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada si Uchiha itu." Gelengnya pasrah. "Hahaha tapi setidaknya ia setampan ayahmu kan Sakura Hahahaha." Tawanya kembali menggema.

"Tou-san! candaanmu sudah keterlaluan!" Mebuki yang sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan putrinya segera memarahi Kizashi yang memang tidak pernah bisa membaca keadaan di sekitarnya. "Ne, Sakura. Maafkan ayahmu ya, kau tahu kan ayahmu itu bodoh. Tidak bisa mengerti perasaan wanita sama sekali."

Sakura yang asalnya diam saja segera membalas perkataan ayahnya tadi. Sungguh ia tidak menganggap itu sebagai lelucon. Melainkan sebagai perkataan serius dari _otousan_nya. "Dia bukan penjahat, _tou-san_! Dan satu lagi kuingatkan bahwa tidak ada hubungan khusus diantara kami, jadi _tou-san_ bisa tenang karena ia takkan menjadi menantumu."

"Sakura…" Mebuki menatap Sakura khawatir.

"_Gomen_ Sakura, aku tidak tahu kalau leluconku ternyata menyakitimu." Kizashi terlihat menyesal. "Aku percaya kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukan penjahat seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang."

"_Daijoubu_, _tou-san…_" Sakura tersenyum. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring. "Maafkan aku juga karena memiliki selera humor yang rendah. Tapi tadi aku sempat ingin tertawa saat _tou-san_ bilang kalau _tou-san_ setampan Sasuke." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Itu benar kalau _tou-san _dan Sasuke-kun berdiri sejajar kemudian dilihat dari puncak gunung pahatan patung Hokage."

"Hahahaha." Mebuki tertawa ketika mendengar hal ini.

"Hei, kalau aku tidak tampan kenapa kau mau menjadi istriku?" Kizashi menunjuk Mebuki.

"Ara, itu kan karena _tou-san_ selalu saja mengejarku kemana-mana. Bahkan sampai-sampai dikira _stalker_ oleh ayahku dulu." Kenang Mebuki. "Karena aku tidak tega makanya aku menerima lamaranmu saat itu, _anata_."

"Err, jadi aku lahir karena _kaa-san_ tidak tega menolak _tou-san_?" Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia merasa beruntung berada dalam keluarga hangat ini. Ya walaupun lelucon ayahnya selalu berhasil membuat _mood_nya rusak.

"Haa, tidak begitu juga Sakura! Kau harus tahu bahwa ibumu ini pernah mengancam ingin bunuh diri jika aku tidak jadi menikahinya."

"Hei, jangan memutar balikkan fakta! Itu bukannya _tou-san_ yang ingin bunuh diri jika aku menolak lamaranmu?"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar." Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya meletakkan piring terakhir yang telah dicucinya di dalam rak. Ia berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang masih sibuk membaca gulungan kertas yang entah apa isinya di ruang keluarga.

"Sakura, sepertinya para tetua Konoha tidak sependapat dengan kita soal Uchiha Sasuke." Tiba-tiba saja Kizashi berujar.

"Eh, apa maksud _tou-san_?"

"Tadi siang _tou-san_ mendengar kabar burung bahwa ada kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke akan dihukum mati."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ia kembali teringat pada kata-kata Naruto pagi ini.

"_Gomen na Sakura-chan sepertinya hari ini reuni tim tujuh di Ichiraku ramen terpaksa batal. Kau tahu? Tsunade-baachan memaksaku untuk ikut menemaninya dalam pertemuan kage hari ini. Huf, menyebalkaaaann~!"_

Jika itu benar maka mungkin saja semua gosip ini adalah kebenaran yang tersebar sebelum waktunya.

_Sasuke-kun dihukum mati?_

_Yang benar saja…_

_Ini bercanda kan?_

_Setelah ia bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Konoha._

_Setelah ia mengorbankan segalanya untuk kembali kesini._

_Ini tidak adil._

_Tidak adil –tidak adil_ _ –tidak adil –tidak adil –tidak adil –tidak adil –tidak adil –tidak adil –tidak adil_

**Hmph, apanya yang tidak adil? Si brengsek itu pantas menerimanya.**

_TIDAK!_

_Demi Tuhan, seburuk apapun sikapnya padaku ia tetap berhak untuk bahagia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut haknya dengan paksa! Apalagi mencabut nyawanya… satu-satunya hal yang masih ia miliki saat ini._

_Uchiha Sasuke... seorang pria yang seumur hidupnya dikelilingi oleh kegelapan dan dendam. Apakah adil jika hidupnya juga berakhir dalam kegelapan? _

_TIDAK! TIDAK!_

_Sasuke-kun... dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Demi Tuhan! Ini tidak boleh terjadi._

BRAKK

Sakura menggebrak kotatsu hingga menyebabkan kotatsu itu terbelah menjadi dua. Kizashi dan Mebuki yang _shock_ melihat tingkah putrinya itu hanya bisa menatap nanar putrinya yang saat ini terlihat sangat tidak stabil itu.

"Sakura!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**SasuSaku Facts:**

"_Hating herself for always having to watch everyone's back as they protect her, Sakura vowed to become stronger and cuts herself free by chopping off her long hair."_

"_Even after 2 and a half years, Sakura's feelings for Sasuke had been shown to not waver."_

_"Towards Darkness... the one to appear before him is Sakura. She confesses to him as he tries to leave without looking behind him. She confesses with a blindingly uncompromising mind that does not want to lose him. The one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura. But he cannot let her in. He leaves with just one word of thanks. Sakura who needed him to the very last. His words were real."_

Source: Narutopedia

* * *

Author Notes:

Gimana chapter kali ini? Terlalu lebay kah?

Awalnya saya ingin membuat fic ini berdasarkan Sakura POV, tapi setelah berpikir panjang akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menceritakannya dari sudut pandang pihak ketiga dengan beberapa _scene_ dilihat dari sudut pandang salah satu karakter yang menjadi fokus cerita. Semoga kalian menyukainya ya.

Ah, kata-kata yang berada di pergantian _scene_ itu saya kutip dari dialog yang ada di _manga _Naruto. Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto-sama yang dengan sangat jeniusnya menciptakan cerita yang sangat menyentuh.

Saran, kritik, ataupun _flame_ yang berkualitas dan membangun sangat saya tunggu! Bagaimanapun saya sangat menantikan _review _dari kalian semua.

QA Sections:

**NururuFauziaa, Jan 31, 2014**  
Q: Apa chap depan bakal sedikit dialognya? Itu PDS3 / PDS4?  
A: Chapter-chapter setelah ini mungkin akan banyak dialognya :D. Setting fanfiksi ini adalah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 sama seperti setting manga Naruto yang baru keluar saat ini.

**zhaErza, Jan 26, 2014**  
Q: Ore no Hana ditunggu kelanjutannya.  
A: Waaah saya terharu ternyata zhaErzha-san ternyata masih mengikuti Ore no Hana... jujur aja saya sempat stuck di fanfiksi ini. Tapi saya masih berusaha untuk melanjutkan Ore No Hana.

**iya baka-san, Jan 25, 2014**  
Q: Kayanya kalo diambil dari Sakura POV bakalan nyeseknya. Akan seperti apa cinta yang tanpa awal ini?  
A: Sebenernya ada sedikit perubahan ide awal di fanfiksi ini. Saya memutuskan akan mengeksplor masing-masing karakter yang ada. Jadi saya juga akan membuat cerita dari sudut pandang Sasuke juga. Ya silakan saja ikuti terus perkembangan cerita ini iya-san!

**Queeny Qyu, Jan 24, 2014**  
Q: Kereen, pastinya ditunggu next chapter!  
A: Terima kasih! yosh silakan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

** .3914, Jan 24, 2014**  
Q: Huaa lanjut! ingin baca kelanjutannya  
A: Yooshh ini sudah diupdate! arigatou mayaa!

**akaneharuko, Jan 23, 2014**  
Q: Lanjutin ceritanya, ga sabar nunggu kelanjutannya!  
A: okee... ini udah dilanjut kok.

**khoirunnisa740, Jan 23, 2014**  
Q: Aku juga berdebat di forum karena Masashi Kishimoto bilang Sasuke mati dan hanya satu pair yang terwujud.  
A: Wah? saya bahkan ga tau soal itu. Tapi emang jalan pikirannya Kishimoto-sama terlalu luar biasa. Buktinya ga ada yang bisa nebak kelanjutan chapter manga Naruto bakal gimana. Malah ada chara baru misterius lagi yang muncul di chapter 634 ini.

**Tomat-23 & hanazono yuri, Jan 23, 2014**  
Q: Lanjut!  
A: Iyap ini sudah dilanjut :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	3. Realize

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Canon, Angsty, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Love Story That Has No Beginning**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Realize**

Sakura berlari melintasi jalan utama Konoha. Sesekali ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya akibat pikirannya yang tidak fokus sejak tadi. Ia terus memaksakan dirinya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kantor Hokage. Perkataan ayahnya sore ini benar-benar membuatnya gusar.

"_Ada kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke akan __**dihukum **__**mati.**__"_

Mata hijau _emeraldnya_ melebar. Sungguh ia takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Jika begini cara Konoha memperlakukan Sasuke, ia sangat paham mengapa dulu pemuda itu berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Tentu saja, hal itu wajar setelah apa yang dilakukan Itachi untuk melindungi desa ini. Sasuke tentu saja tidak menginginkan kakak laki-lakinya menderita selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk desa yang sekarang akan memberikan hukuman mati padanya.

Seketika matanya melihat gedung yang sedang ditujunya. Dengan segera ia berlari masuk ke dalam dengan terburu-buru melintasi dua orang Anbu yang berjaga di pintu masuk. "Aku harus menemui Tsunade-_shisou_ sekarang." Ujarnya seraya berlalu pergi. Salah seorang dari kedua Anbu itu hendak mencegah Sakura masuk namun ia dihalangi oleh rekannya. "Biarkan Sakura-san menemui Tsunade-sama. Bagaimanapun Sakura-san harus mengetahui soal ini." Kata-kata itu hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil. "Kurasa itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan hari ini."

Sakura berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Hingga ia melihat sebuah pintu berwarna kecoklatan di depannya. Tangannya terhenti sesat ketika hendak mengetuk pintu itu.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat Sakura kenal. Suara Naruto terdengar sangat emosional di telinganya. "Tsunade-_baachan_! Bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak boleh dihukum mati!"

DEG

DEG

DEG

_Ternyata semua gosip itu benar adanya._

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya keras dan meninju pintu yang ada di hadapannya hingga pintu itu terhempas masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghantam jendela yang ada di belakang Tsunade yang tengah terduduk.

Kejadian ini sukses mengagetkan kelima _kage_ yang masih duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Bagaimanapun mendobrak pintu ruang pertemuan rahasia dari kelima ketua negara anggota aliansi ninja bukanlah hal yang bijaksana. Namun teriakan Naruto tidak digubris oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu menatap tajam mata coklat madu Tsunade. "Benarkah itu _shishou_?" tanyanya. "Benarkah Uchiha Sasuke akan dihukum mati?" Mata hijaunya berkilat seolah meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya dari Godaime Hokage yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan berdiam diri jika mendengar kabar buruk ini. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura bukanlah gadis cengeng yang hanya bisa menangis seperti dulu.

"Tenanglah Sakura-san." Suara Gaara sang Kazekage menggema di ruangan. Sakura menatap tajam Gaara. "Maaf, Kazekage-sama. Saya tidak sedang berbicara dengan Anda." Ujarnya dingin.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto yang berada di samping Sakura menatapnya heran. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura se_tidaksopan _ini. Ia dengan ragu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Berusaha menenangkan teman satu timnya ini. Namun usahanya gagal ketika Sakura menyentak tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jawab aku _shisou!_" Bentaknya gusar.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Tsunade angkat bicara. "Ya. Itu _**benar**_."

Kelima _kage_ yang berada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya agar dapat melihat perubahan reaksi gadis berambut _pink_ ini. Sebagian dari mereka berasumsi bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini akan menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mendengar perkataan Tsunade tadi. Mengingat gadis ini menyimpan perasaan pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun mereka semua salah.

"HAHAHAHA" Sakura tertawa merendahkan. Naruto melongo kaget dibuatnya. "Sakura-chan…"

Tsunade beserta ke empat ketua negara ninja lainnya hanya terdiam menanti kelanjutan perkataan gadis itu.

"Kupikir sebagai ketua dari negara anggota aliansi, kalian semua dapat berpikir lebih bijaksana. Tapi pada kenyataannya pemikiran kalian sangat sempit." Tawanya berhenti seketika. Kini gantian ia menatap masing-masing kage yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa alasan yang bagus bagi kalian untuk membunuh Sasuke-kun? Berikan aku alasan yang bagus." Tak ada keraguan di mata _emerald_nya. Suaranya tegas, tajam, dan terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat keberanian luar biasa di mata hijau Sakura. Sekalipun ia adalah _jinchuuriki_ yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, tetap saja ia masih memiliki rasa takut pada kelima pemimpin negara ini. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling dihormati di dunia _shinobi_.

"Aku salut pada keberanianmu, Sakura-san." Kini sang _Rai-kage_ yang angkat bicara. Ia terkenal sebagai _kage _yang memiliki kekuatan fisik dan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sebelum perang ninja dimulai, Sasuke sempat menyerang adik dari _Rai-kage_, Killer Bee, yang merupakan _jinchuuriki_ dari _hachibi._ "Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa kami tidak dapat membiarkan keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa mengancam keamanan negara kami. Biarpun saat ini Uchiha Sasuke tidak memiliki tanda-tanda akan berkhianat, tapi bisa saja ia memiliki tujuan tersembunyi saat ia membantu kita untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Madara."

"Terlebih lagi, hingga saat ini keberadaan Orochimaru maupun ketiga orang mantan anggota tim Taka yang dulu sempat dipimpin Sasuke masih belum diketahui." Gaara menambahkan. "Bukankah ini adalah hal yang patut dicurigai? Bisa saja Orochimaru berniat menghancurkan Konoha secara diam-diam. Ada kemungkinan yang harus kita pertimbangkan. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Sasuke adalah mata-mata yang ia kirim untuk mengumpulkan informasi penting yang ada di Konoha?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat mendengar perkataan Sang _Kaze-kage_ dan _Rai-kage_. Mata hijaunya menutup sesaat berusaha mengingat perkataan Sai padanya saat perang _shinobi_ masih berlangsung.

.

.

"_Sakura-san, aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan mau membantu kita tanpa ada motif tersembunyi dibalik tindakannya." Si pemuda pucat mengingatkan Sakura. "Aku bisa menilai secara objektif karena aku tidak memiliki keterkaitan secara emosional dengan Sasuke. Aku berbeda dengan kau ataupun Naruto."_

_Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sai. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus mempercayainya."_

_._

_._

Saat itu ia masih mengingat bahwa mungkin saja Sai dapat melihat senyum palsunya. Bagaimanapun juga saat itu ada sedikit keraguan yang melintas di hatinya saat ia mendengar perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

**Bagaimana jika perkataan Sai saat itu benar adanya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun berniat menghancurkan Konoha secara diam-diam? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika itu terjadi?**

Berbagai pikiran negatif bermunculan di benaknya, namun Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap mempercayai dan mendukung Uchiha Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

Ia kembali teringat pada perkataan Sasuke.

"_Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melindungi Konoha, selain itu aku akan menjadi Hokage."_

Kalimat ini sukses membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget. Termasuk dirinya. Sakura tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Sejak dulu pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menjadi Hokage. Kata-katanya saat itu berhasil membuat Kiba menertawakannya.

"_Aku tahu kalian takkan bisa melupakan apa yang telah kulakukan, tapi jujur saja aku tidak peduli pada anggapan kalian tentangku." Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan kalimat ini dengan nada datar seolah ini adalah kalimat paling membosankan yang ia katakan. "Hokage adalah alasan mengapa hal seperti ini dapat terjadi. Itulah mengapa aku ingin menjadi Hokage. Aku takkan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku ingin memastikan agar tidak ada lagi shinobi yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganku."_

Jujur saja, saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura merasa hatinya sakit. Ia tahu, ia tahu betapa dalamnya penderitaan yang dialami Sasuke sejak kecil. Rasa kesepian dan kehilangan terus mendera pemuda itu hingga akhirnya ia tersesat dalam jalan kegelapan dan tidak membiarkan siapapun membantunya.

Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya menembus tembok pertahanan yang dibangun oleh pemuda itu. Ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Sakura memasuki dunianya. Sakura tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Oleh karena itulah ia merasa tidak berguna. Setidaknya Naruto berhasil memasuki daerah pertahanan Sasuke karena sebagai _jinchuuriki_ yang dulu dibenci semua orang, si pemuda _blonde_ itu pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sementara dirinya hanyalah seorang anak perempuan biasa yang tinggal di keluarga yang hangat. Ia takkan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke karena ia tidak pernah mengalami kesedihan dan kepahitan hidup yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

Oh, tidakkah para _kage_ ini berusaha untuk mengerti perasaan Sasuke? Tidakkah mereka mencoba mengerti betapa sulitnya kehidupan pemuda itu? Mereka tak pernah menganggap Sasuke sebagai manusia. Mereka hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai senjata berbahaya yang dapat meledak kapanpun.

Padahal jika saja pembantaian klan Uchiha tidak pernah terjadi mungkin saja saat ini Sasuke tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda baik hati dan berbakat yang selalu dikerubungi gadis-gadis karena ketampanannya. Ia mungkin akan bahagia jika ia menjalani kehidupan bersama keluarga hangatnya. Sang ayah yang tangguh dan gagah, Uchiha Fugaku. Ibu yang cantik dan lembut hatinya, Uchiha Mikoto serta Kakak laki-laki sempurna yang selalu menjadi idolanya sejak kecil, Uchiha Itachi, yang ternyata selama ini sangat menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari apapun.

Saat memikirkan ini Sakura mati-matian menahan air matanya. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia harus terlihat kuat di depan para _kage_.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

_**Jadi kau hanya takut pada kekuatan Sasuke-kun? **_

_**Kau bahkan tak berusaha untuk memahaminya!**_

"Itu benar!" _Onoki_ sang _Tsuchikage_ menimpali. "Kami tidak dapat membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke berbuat seenaknya. Dia itu seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapanpun, dan saat hal itu terjadi aku yakin kita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi."

_**Huh. Bodoh! Sasuke-kun itu manusia bukan bom waktu! Dasar kakek tua idiot!**_

"Saat ini ia bahkan sudah bisa menguasai Susano'o dan aku yakin jika tinggal sedikit lagi ia menguasai Sharingannya untuk mengontrol semua _bijuu_ termasuk _kyuubi_. Dunia akan berada dalam bahaya jika ia memiliki niat jahat sedikit saja." Mei Terumi, wanita cantik yang berhasil menduduki jabatan _Mizu-kage_ di usianya yang cukup muda ini menambahkan. Ia menautkan jarinya di depan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura. "Kuharap perasaanmu pada pemuda Uchiha itu tidak membuatmu untuk bertindak bodoh."

"Jadi kalian semua takut pada Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap tajam kelima orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalian semua takut hanya karena ia seorang Uchiha? Hanya karena ia memiliki Sharingan? Hanya karena ia bisa dengan mudah menguasai _bijuu_ jika ia menginginkannya?" Sakura bertanya sarkartis.

"Itu bukan hal yang sepele Sakura." Tsunade mengingatkan Sakura.

"Ya, kalian takut jika suatu saat Sasuke-kun akan berbalik dan menyerang kalian kan?"

"SAKURA-CHAN! Sudah cukup!" Naruto menarik Sakura ke sisinya. Ia berusaha menarik Sakura untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto! Aku belum selesai!" Sakura menghentakkan tubuhnya gusar sehingga pegangan Naruto pada pinggangnya terlepas.

"Sekali lagi aku hanya akan mengingatkan pada _**Anda**_ semua **para **_**kage**_** terhormat** bahwa yang patut Anda waspadai bukan hanya Uchiha Sasuke saja." Ancam Sakura. Gadis itu mengalirkan _chakra_ pada kepalan tangannya.

"BRAKKK"

Semua pasang mata yang berada di ruang pertemuan _kage_ membelalak lebar ketika mereka melihat Sakura meninju meja bundar besar yang ada di hadapan mereka hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi ketika mereka menyadari lantai yang berada di bawah meja itu kini telah hancur. Memperlihatkan baja-baja pondasi beton lantai tersebut telah terputus akibat pukulan yang sangat hebat tadi. Kini mereka dapat melihat keadaan di lantai dasar dari lubang tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kalian membunuh Sasuke." Desis Sakura. "Aku yang akan menggantikannya untuk menghancurkan kalian semua jika ia menginginkannya."

"SAKURA! Tutup mulutmu! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini!" Tsunade berteriak marah. Ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sakura yang manis bisa menjadi liar seperti ini.

"_Shisou, _kau tahu benar bahwa aku sudah berhasil melampaui kemampuanmu saat ini. Jadi… jangan anggap ini sebagai omong kosong belaka." Sakura hanya bersikap tenang. "Aku tentu saja akan membenci desa yang telah membuat orang yang kusayangi menderita seumur hidupnya. Aku takkan memaafkan desa yang telah merenggut semua anggota keluarganya. Aku takkan membiarkan Sasuke berkorban lebih jauh lagi demi Konoha!"

Setelah ia yakin ia berhasil membuat kelima _kage _ini berpikir ulang akan keputusan mereka, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik lengan Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi Naruto. Biarkan mereka memikirkan kembali apa keputusan terbaik yang dapat mereka lakukan." Dan dengan segera ia bersama Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Tsunade.

"Sakura…"

.

.

* * *

_**Haruno Sakura:**_ _"I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background!"_

* * *

.

.

"Wow! Sakura-chan! Tadi itu benar-benar gila!" Naruto berteriak histeris, kekaguman terpancar di mata birunya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau berhasil mengancam para _kage!_ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kakashi-sensei kalau ia tahu." Naruto berlari ringan di samping Sakura. _Mood_nya tiba-tiba saja membaik setelah kejadian tadi. Ia yakin saat ini pasti para _kage _sedang memikirkan ulang keputusannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan Konoha malam hari ini. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ke _training field_ tempat dimana ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke dulu berusaha untuk mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi sebagai ujian pertama mereka. Sakura menghela napas kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput. Naruto menyusul di sebelahnya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menatap Sakura khawatir. "Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menatap langit berbintang yang ada di atasnya. "Naruto… apakah yang kulakukan itu benar?"

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan! Itu adalah hal terkeren yang pernah kulihat! Kau luar biasa Sakura-chan!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat. "Saat ini pasti para _kage_ itu akan menarik kembali keputusan mereka!" serunya ceria.

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu kan jika aku tidak mungkin berbalik menghancurkan Konoha sekalipun Sasuke-kun dihukum mati. Tsunade-_shisou_ benar. Itu hanya omong kosong belaka."

"Tentu saja aku tahu Sakura-chan! Aku sudah berteman denganmu lebih dari setengah umur hidupku." Cengirnya.

"Justru itu Naruto." Sakura menghela napas ketika melihat sahabatnya yang terlalu _simple minded_ ini. "Gertakanku takkan berguna. Tsunade-_shisou_ sudah mengetahuinya."

Seketika senyum di wajah Naruto menghilang. Benar kata Sakura, jika itu terjadi maka mereka takkan ragu lagi untuk mengeksekusi Sasuke. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke dihukum mati? Sungguh ia tak mau membayangkannya. Bagaimanapun ia memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat dengan Sasuke, sebagai sahabat, rival, dan saudara.

"Ini tidak adil, Naruto…" suara Sakura bergetar menahan tangis. Kini ia tahu bahwa saat mereka berada di ruang pertemuan tadi Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya walau sebenarnya ia tetaplah Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto memeluk Sakura erat, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia berbisik di telinga Sakura. Mengusap punggungnya pelan berusaha menenangkannya. "Ada aku disini."

"Naruto… naruto…" Sakura mencengkram jaket oranye-hitam Naruto. "Kenapa harus Sasuke-kun yang menderita?"

"…"

"Sudah cukup ia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya demi Konoha, kehilangan kakak kesayangannya, hidup dalam dendam seumur hidupnya… Aku… aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya menderita lebih dari ini…" Tangisannya semakin mengeras. Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura-channya. Ia tak dapat bicara apapun lagi untuk menenangkan Sakura karena dirinya sendiri pun ikut jatuh ke kesedihan yang mendalam bersama gadis itu.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, jika seandainya pembantaian klan Uchiha tidak pernah terjadi. Jika saja Danzou-san tidak pernah memerintahkan Itachi untuk membantai klannya sendiri. Jika Sasuke-kun tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan kita, apakah ia akan membuka hatinya padaku? Apakah ia dapat tersenyum bahagia? Apakah suatu saat nanti ia dapat menerima cintaku?"

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia tahu betapa dalamnya cinta gadis ini untuk rivalnya itu. Ia tahu sejak dulu. Itulah mengapa ia menolak pernyataan cinta Sakura waktu itu. Entah kenapa ketika melihat kedua sahabat karibnya menderita seperti ini, hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Sasuke dan Sakura…

Setelah semua penderitaan yang mereka alami, mereka pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih dari siapapun. Ia tahu kedua orang sahabatnya itu telah berusaha sangat keras untuk menjalani kehidupan mereka.

Sakura telah tumbuh dari seorang gadis kecil pemalu, cengeng, lemah, dan kekanakan menjadi seorang wanita luar biasa hebat dengan mental sekuat baja. Naruto tahu, usaha yang dilakukan Sakura tidaklah mudah. Berkali-kali jatuh, berkali-kali ditinggalkan, berkali-kali dicampakkan, berkali-kali direndahkan.

Namun gadis itu tidak pernah menyerah bahkan disaat semua orang telah menyerah sekalipun. Hanya Sakura yang masih menyimpan cintanya pada Sasuke bahkan setelah pemuda itu berkali-kali menyakiti hatinya. Bahkan disaat pemuda itu berniat untuk **membunuh**nya sekalipun, Sakura masih mencintai pemuda itu.

Naruto sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Haruno Sakura. Ia sudah tahu bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia karena Sakura akan tetap mencintai Uchiha Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Oleh karena itu ia menyerah dan mulai menerima cinta tulus yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Naruto yakin bahwa Hinata mencintainya sama dengan Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke. Kini ia berharap jika kedua sahabatnya dapat meraih kebahagiaan seperti yang dirasakannya saat ia menerima cinta Hinata. Sungguh ia tak mau mati sebelum ia menyaksikan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura, sebelum ia menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya membangun kembali keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto menatap Sakura lembut. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi gadis itu.

Kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Sakura, berusaha menguatkan gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Saat mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata biru pemuda itu, ia tahu. Naruto akan selalu menjadi matahari baginya. Hangat, menenangkan, dan menguatkan semua partikel di tubuhnya. _Chakra_ merah yang mengalir di tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan menyeramkan walaupun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah _chakra_ _kyuubi_ yang bisa saja membunuhnya setiap saat. Namun, yang ia rasakan adalah kebalikannya. _Chakra_ itu memberikan kehangatan dan menyembuhkan hatinya yang sakit.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan. Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Oleh karena itu, kumohon jangan menangis lagi." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

"Naruto…" Sakura tersenyum lembut. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dan membimbing gadis itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Sakura hanya menuruti sahabatnya itu tanpa berkata apapun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto setelah ia melihat si pemuda _blonde_ itu memberikan isyarat padanya untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Berdasarkan apa yang kudengar saat pertemuan kage tadi, persidangan akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi."

"AP-apa? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Sakura terlihat panik. "Kita bahkan belum bisa mengumpulkan barang bukti dan saksi yang dapat meringankan hukuman Sasuke-kun!"

"Justru itu Sakura." Mata biru Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius. "Persidangan hanya formalitas belaka. Pada akhirnya Sasuke akan dihukum mati apapun yang terjadi." Ia menghela napas. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa keputusan para tetua tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Mungkin saja kita dapat mengubahnya jika para tetua belum mengeluarkan pernyataan mereka secara sah, tapi itu hanya terjadi jika kelima kage berpikiran sama dengan kita."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. "Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka menginginkan Sasuke dihukum mati." Suaranya kembali bergetar. "Dengan kata lain kita tak punya harapan lagi kan, Naruto?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh pengharapan.

"Tentu saja harapan itu selalu ada Sakura-chan!"

Sungguh Sakura sangat iri pada optimisme yang dimiliki pemuda ini.

"Aku akan pergi ke Kiri-gakure dan beberapa desa ninja lainnya untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang bisa meringankan hukuman Sasuke. Aku juga akan membujuk kelima kage agar mempertimbangkan keputusan mereka." Naruto tersenyum hangat. "Dan jika aku berhasil, maka para tetua takkan bisa berbuat apapun lagi."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Merasa senang ketika mendengar kalimat yang luar biasa menenangkan dari Naruto. "Kau luar biasa jenius Naruto!"

"Wahaha walaupun begini, aku pernah berhasil membujuk Rai-kage dan Tsunade-baachan yang terkenal keras kepala itu." Naruto menepuk dadanya.

"Seandainya sewaktu _genin_ dulu kau seperti ini." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu"

"Eh?" Naruto tercengang sesaat.

"Tapi sayangnya dulu kau itu seorang bocah idiot yang selalu berbuat kekacauan. Aku jadi tidak tahan jika satu hari saja aku tidak menjitak kepalamu yang bodoh itu dulu."

"Hei, hei Sakura-chan! Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan dulu aku jadi bodoh akibat jitakanmu yang luar biasa mengerikan itu." Gerutu Naruto.

Mendengar itu Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melupakan semua kegelisahan yang melanda hatinya.

"Ini tidak lucu tahu!" Naruto cemberut.

"Gomen, gomen…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"…"

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Jika aku tidak kembali hingga satu hari sebelum persidangan dimulai, Segera bawa pergi Sasuke dari sini." Raut wajah Naruto kembali serius. Naruto merogoh kantung ninjanya. "Bawa ini bersamamu." Ia menyerahkan sebuah kunai khusus yang dilapisi kertas mantra diatasnya.

"Ini…"

"Kunai khusus peninggalan ayahku. Aku bisa berteleportasi kemanapun kunai ini berada." Jelas Naruto. "Jangan kembali ke Konoha sampai aku datang menjemputmu dan Sasuke. Dan jika dalam jangka waktu dua minggu aku tidak juga datang, segera lari sejauh-jauhnya dari sini. Karena jika hal itu terjadi, maka sesuatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi padaku atau aku tidak berhasil membujuk kelima kage untuk membatalkan hukuman Sasuke."

"Tapi Naruto, jika kau melakukan ini maka kau akan dianggap pengkhianat karena telah membantu seorang terpidana mati untuk kabur dari hukumannya."

Naruto tersenyum. "Bukan hanya kau yang rela melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke."

Sakura tersentak.

"Aku akan yakinkan kau satu hal, Sakura-chan." Naruto kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Saat kau meninggalkan Konoha, saat itulah kau membuat seluruh Konoha menjadi musuhmu. Kau mungkin tidak dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu ataupun teman-temanmu lagi."

_Ya benar, jika aku kabur berdua dengan Sasuke maka aku juga akan menjadi missing nin sama sepertinya. Dan jika itu terjadi aku akan kehilangan semuanya…_

_Otousan,_

_Okaasan,_

_Ino-pig,_

_Hinata-chan,_

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_Kiba, Neji-san, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai dan bahkan Lee-san._

_Dan… orang yang paling berharga bagiku,_

_Matahariku…_

_**Naruto**_

_Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia membayangkan semua orang yang berharga baginya mulai berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Membiarkan dirinya sendirian dalam kegelapan._

_Takut. Ia takut sendirian._

_Ah, jadi ini yang dulu dirasakan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto?_

_Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan?_

**TIDAK!**

**Aku tidak boleh lemah!**

**Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menanggung semua ini sendirian!**

**Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke-kun mati sebelum ia minta maaf padaku!**

"Sakura-chan…" Suara Naruto menyadarkan Sakura kembali. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mata hijaunya dipenuhi dengan keyakinan. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya Naruto! Aku rela menukar semua yang kumiliki agar tim tujuh dapat kembali bersama tanpa kurang satu orang pun!'

Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat. "YOSHAA!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "Dengan ini, misi penyelamatan Uchiha Sasuke dimulaaii!" teriaknya.

Sakura menutup mulut Naruto dengan panik. "Jangan teriak-teriak bodoh! Kalau rencana kita ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Ahahaha… _gomen gomen_." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku terlalu terbawa suasana tadi. Mendengar kata-katamu entah kenapa semangatku kembali membara!"

Sakura menghela napas menghadapi kelakuan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Naruto, kurasa Kakashi-sensei juga harus tahu rencana ini." Sakura menyarankan. "Selain ia juga bagian dari tim tujuh, ia juga pasti akan sangat berguna bagi aku dan Sasuke untuk kabur dari para penjaga. Kau tahu kan kalau salah satu teknik Sharingan yang dimilikinya yaitu _kamui_ dapat memindahkan kami ke dimensi lain sebelum mengembalikan kami ke tempat yang aman."

Naruto mengetukkan tangannya. "Ah benar juga! Kau pintar Sakura-chan! Kalau begitu Sai juga…"

"Tidak! Sai tidak boleh mengetahui rencana kita apapun yang terjadi!"

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Dia kan juga bagian dari tim tujuh." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sai tidak mempercayai Sasuke-kun seperti kita mempercayai Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Sakura terlihat cemas. "Aku takut kalau ia akan berkhianat dan melaporkan semuanya."

"Aa…" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu yang boleh tahu hanya anggota tim tujuh yang dulu saja ya?"

"Un, sebisa mungkin kita tidak melibatkan orang lain dalam rencana ini Naruto." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Sakura-chan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kurasa sebaiknya kau harus menemui Sasuke di ruang selnya sampai aku kembali." Naruto menghela napas. "Kudengar mereka menyegel aliran _chakra_ Sasuke dengan segel tentagram yang sangat kuat. Segel itu tidak hanya mengurung _chakra_ yang ia miliki, tetapi juga menghisapnya."

Seketika mata Sakura melebar.

Sebagai ninja medis tentu saja ia tahu apa akibatnya jika _chakra_ seseorang dihisap habis maka tidak hanya kondisi fisiknya akan memburuk tetapi juga… orang itu akan **mati**.

"Kau harus memastikan kondisi tubuh Sasuke cukup sehat pada saat rencana ini dijalankan." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan melaksanakan tugasku sebaik-baiknya, Naruto." Keyakinan yang terdengar di suara Sakura mau tak mau membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan, aku… aku akan melindungimu dan Sasuke apapun yang terjadi." Naruto mengecup dahi Sakura. "Ini janji seumur hidupku padamu." Sakura menatap mata biru Naruto. "Ini janjiku yang kedua kalinya. Dan aku pasti akan menepatinya sama seperti janjiku yang pertama." Senyum hangat terpancar di wajah pemuda _blonde_ itu. "Serahkan saja semuanya padaku!" Ia memeluk Sakura dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto…" Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada sahabat baiknya itu. "Aku bersyukur saat ini aku masih memiliki sahabat yang dapat diandalkan seperti dirimu."

.

.

.

Sakura tahu, setelah ini hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi.

Hanya ada **dua** pilihan.

**Pilihan pertama** yaitu rencana mereka berhasil dan tim tujuh dapat kembali seperti dulu,

dan **pilihan kedua** yaitu rencana mereka gagal dan ia akan mati bersama dengan Sasuke.

Hingga saat ini Sakura tak tahu kemana takdir membawa mereka pergi. Entahlah itu pada pilihan pertama ataukah pilihan kedua.

Tapi yang ia tahu hanya satu hal.

Di dunia ini **tidak ada yang namanya _happily ever after_**.

Kalaupun rencana ini berhasil, tak ada jaminan bahwa Sasuke akan menerimanya. Mungkin saja ia akan tetap menjadi _annoying stupid fangirl_ di mata Sasuke. Jadi saat ini ia akan mempersiapkan mentalnya jika itu terjadi. Ia akan berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan bodohnya itu. Ia hanya akan menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat baiknya, sama seperti Naruto. Tak peduli jika si pemuda Uchiha tidak beranggapan sama dengannya.

Takkan ada lagi pandangan memuja darinya bagi pemuda itu. Takkan ada lagi hati yang bisa dipatahkan bagi pemuda itu. Takkan ada lagi **cinta** baginya.

Hanya rasa sayang kepada sahabat.

**Sama** **seperti hubungannya dengan** **Naruto**.

.

.

* * *

_**Uzumaki Naruto: **__Saku_ra-_chan_, _I will_ _bring back Sasuke no matter what! This is my lifetime promise with you. And I'm going to make it come true because that is my Ninja's Way._

* * *

_._

_._

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

_Author Notes:_

Disini saya ingin membuat sosok Sakura yang terlihat keras dan kuat dari luar namun _fragile_ di dalam. Saya ingin membuat dia menjadi sosok yang dapat diandalkan. Dalam fanfiksi ini, Sakura tentu saja masih mencintai Sasuke. Namun, ia berusaha menempatkan dirinya sendiri dengan baik dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat baiknya sama seperti Naruto. Jadi saya tidak akan menciptakan sosoknya sebagai _pathetic Uchiha's lover _lagi_. _

Sementara Sasuke disini saya bikin sebagai karakter yang keras kepala, arogan, dan kaku. _Just as an Uchiha would be._ _Yes, He's just an egoist, selfcentered, arrogant, stupid, loner, avenger, bastard. _Walaupun begitu, sesuai dengan kata-kata Kishimoto-san yang bilang kalau Sasuke itu ga jahat, dia cuma terlalu _pure_ dan mudah dipengaruhi, dia bertindak sesuai dengan kemauan dia. Sesuatu yang dia anggap benar kan belum tentu menurut orang lain juga benar. Ya tapi _being a selfcentered Uchiha _dia ga pernah melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang orang lain. Dalam fanfiksi ini sebenarnya Sasuke udah punya perasaan tertentu sama Sakura (saya ga bisa bilang itu cinta atau bukan.) tapi dia ga pernah sadar akan hal itu. Ya karena dia ga pernah memberi atau merasakan cinta selama bertahun-tahun. _  
_

Kalau karakterisasi Naruto disini sih sama dengan karakter yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menjadi sandaran bagi Sakura, seorang sahabat yang dapat diandalkan, hangat, dan menyenangkan. Naruto bahkan sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarganya oleh Sakura. Di fanfiksi ini saya ingin menonjolkan hubungan persahabatan mereka yang luar biasa dekat.

Yoshh! cukup sekian deh bacotan saya,

Akhir kata,

Saran, kritik, komentar, atau apapun mengenai fanfiksi ini sangat saya tunggu! Review adalah alasan saya untuk terus melanjutkan fanfiksi ini.

With Love,

Akina Takahashi

PS: Ralat, setting timeline fanfiksi ini adalah The 4th Great Ninja War alias perang dunia ninja keempat bukan ketiga. Yah, pokoknya perang ninja yang saat ini sedang terjadi di manga Naruto deh. Saya akan segera meralat chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan ini, dan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca :D

.

.

**Q/A** **Section:**

**Subarashii Shinju chapter 2 . Feb 21:**

**Q:** Aku suka bagian humor yang nyelip di beberapa tempat. Usahakan di next chap tetep ada, ya?

**A: **Eh emangnya ada humornya ya? Haha saya aja ga nyadar. Tapi saya juga ga mau bikin cerita yang desperate banget, jadi pasti deh bakal ada humornya (sedikit loh ya.)

**iya baka-san chapter 2 . Feb 18:**

**Q:** sakura di sini galau ya?di satu sisi masih ada rasa cinta buat sasuke tapi sisi lain ada rasa ketakutan bercampur kekecewaan..  
eehhh sasuke mo dihukum mati?

**A: **Hmm... gimana ya... bisa dibilang begitu sih. Sakura emang sedikit galau dan bingung sama perasaannya sendiri. Iya, benar kok kabar Sasuke akan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Tapi dia bakalan beneran mati atau ngga itu rahasia... hahaha. Silakan baca kelanjutan fanfiksi ini hingga akhir yaa!

**zhaErza chapter 2 . Feb 15:**

**Q: **Jadi penasaran tentang hukuman Sasuke bener2 tejadi gak? hikss semoga gak ya... aku penasaran bener sama Ore no Hana... apalagi tentang Sakura yang hilang ingatan...

**A: **Kasih tau ga yaa... hahaha. Nanti juga akan ketahuan kok gimana jadinya. Apakah Sasuke bakal beneran mati atau ngga. Tapi kalau kabar soal tetua Konoha dan para kage yang bakal ngejatuhin hukuman mati ke Sasuke sih emang bener.

Soal Ore No Hana, saya masih berusaha melanjutkan fanfiksi itu. Sebenernya kesulitan utama saya selain ide sih adalah perubahan karakter penulisan. Ore No Hana kan udah lama banget hiatusnya (dari tahun 2010 gitu ya? lupa tahun berapa. pokoknya udah lama lah.) Pola pikir saya juga banyak berubah sejak pertama kali mulai menulis kan saya masih SMA dan sekarang saya sudah jadi engineer. Ya pokonya gitu deh haha.

**khoirunnisa740 chapter 2 . Feb 14:**

**Q: **dari hasil wawancara Masashi Kishimoto kemungkinan Sasuke akan mati (tapi bukan dalam perang ini entah HOAX atau nyata tapi dalam perebutan kursi Hokage ke 6. Sama saat Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju) Dan beberapa forum banyak yg bilang kalau NaruHina yang akan jadi pair. Sakura nasibnya sama dengan Tsunade. Tidak menikah, karena orang yang dicintainya meninggal.

**A: **Wah, emang ada kemungkinan sih. Kan emang Masashi Kishimoto hobi bikin sejarah berulang gitu. Yah, kita serahkan saja pada Kishimoto-sama untuk menyelesaikan cerita Naruto dengan ending yang indah tentunya :)

SasuSaku itu pairing angst yang luar biasa menurut saya. Dari semua anime yang pernah saya tonton, saya ga pernah dapet pair se"angst" atau se romantis itu. Cerita tentang mereka bahkan lebih romantis daripada serial cantik manapun. Kesetiaan Sakura pada Sasuke itu luar biasa banget menurut saya. Sangat ga adil kalau dia ga mendapat kebahagiaan setelah apa yang dia lakukan dan usahakan selama ini. Saya bakal nangis kayanya kalau SasuSaku ga terjadi di akhir manga Naruto.

Terima kasih buat vae animeca, ice, riccaaa, Sannchan, Guest, , NururuFauziaa, hanazono yuri, Marciana, akaneharuko, dan semua silent readers yang udah baca. Btw buat para silent readers, saya berharap kalian juga berpartisipasi dalam usaha meningkatkan kualitas fanfiksi ini ya... bisa dengan memberikan saya kritik, saran, ataupun memberitahu dimana letak kesalahan saya.

Terima kasih semuanyaa!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa!


End file.
